Midnight Blue Eyes
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Octavia is a descendent of the Royal Family but wants to run away from her life similiar to a bird in a cage. She joins forces with serving boy Ed and both flee the confines of the palace and join the military. But Octavia, now Ada, has a bounty on her head and must continue fleeing from her old life, but will she face her childhood demons? As well as the monsters outside the wall?
1. Chapter 1

**So... here's strike two for Attack on Titan, please R&R, favorite and follow. So yeah, have fun. Oh, I don't own the Attack on Titan universe or it's characters just Octavia, Lena, Ed, the king and the bounty hunter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter I<strong>

"It isn't fair!" I scream as I slam the door making Lena jump, usually I would make a calm appearance but I'm too worked up to calm.

Lena sighs as she goes over to her bed across from mine and says quietly "You shouldn't be so angry Octavia, the servants will chatter again"

"I don't care" I feel hot angry tears trickle down my cheeks and Lena smiles a little as she comes over and wipes them away with her handkerchief.

Even though we're the same, we're so different. We both have our father's deep dark blue wide eyes that belong to a midnight sky and we both have our mother's pale blond hair that's almost white and her pale brown eyelashes and eyebrows. But Lena, is kind, dutiful, patient and naive to a point of stupidity, it's annoying because she's so bright and intelligent. While me, I'm impatient, loud and usually bad tempered to a point of stupidity.

We've been living with uncle, the king, in his palace in Wall Shina, for a few years now. Since mom and dad 'disappeared' I keep asking uncle to look for them again and again but he won't listen. I'm sick and tired of being here. Uncle keeps boasting about his 'twin nieces' beauty' to the other regal families sons. I'm only a kid for crying out loud what good is a husband to me. Lena goes to her bed at the other side of the room and takes out the silver comb before coming over and beginning to gently comb my hair

"Remember what matron said, one hundred strokes a day"

As she gently works away the thousands of knots, I ask "Do you ever think of running away from here?"

I hear the comb clatter to the ground but I hear Lena take a deep breath and I feel the tug of the comb again

"No, Octavia, I don't. Why would you ever think of that?"

I shrug and grimace as it feels like my hair being pulled from my scalp "Ed suggested it"

"You shouldn't talk to Ed so much Octavia, unlike you, he has no ruling guardian so he's free to do what he likes"

I smile slightly "He said that if he ever did, he'd take us with him"

"And what would we do after that? We're only children so we could never get a job of any kind and Ed's only a serving boy so I can imagine he hasn't got much money" Lena says

"There's always the military" I whisper

"That's suicide!" she whisper shouts, even though we're alone but you can never be too careful here "You either become a drunkard or a body in the earth"

I shrug "Not if you're a good soldier"

She turns to me and I can see her eyes water as she pleads "Don't do anything stupid Octavia! Please don't!"

I bite my lip and lie "I promise"

I swing my legs over the bed in the dark, I pull off the nightgown that was hiding my escape clothing and slip on my boots before I give one last look at Lena and leave the envelope on my pillow. Before I slip away into the night...

* * *

><p>"Name!" the officer shouts in my ear<p>

"Ada Blumenthal Sir!" I shout in return

"Where you from Blumenthal?!"

"Trost District Sir!"

"What are you joining the army for?"

"To join the Survey Corps Sir!" I answer

He sniggers before moving on to the next trainee. I breathe out and relax a little before looking over at Ed or as he is now Micas, as I was once Octavia now Ada. Ed, I mean Micas grins reassuringly. His brown eyes are also a little glittering with nerves and I can see he's trying to stay calm too. The officer goes to him next

"Name!"

"Micas Amsel Sir!"

"Where you from Amsel?!"

"Trost District Sir!"

"What are you joining the army for?"

"To join the Survey Corps Sir!"

The officer looks between the two of us but moves on, we continue to stand to attention but share a smile to each other. The officer continues to question other trainees, I memorise their names; Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlert and so on. The 104th Trainee Squad, let's hope to dear god that we all graduate.

* * *

><p>The whole squad eats quietly at the long tables. I guess everyone's still getting over the excitement. I gently stroke my hair which is stained into a completely different colour with berries that apparently should last a couple of weeks. I hope that it does, I can't let anyone know the colour of my hair as it is too noticeable and I can't get dragged back to Wall Sina in shame. I feel my back tingle at the thought of my uncle. I rub my shoulder and a girl across the table, Krista, asks<p>

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

I shake my head "It's just a little stiff, thanks though"

She smiles "Don't worry"

The girl next to her, Ymir, slings her arm over Krista's shoulder "You insulting lil' Krista?"

"No, I was asking if her shoulder was sore Ymir, you should listen to the whole conversation not just butt in towards the end and start accusing"

"I'll note that for the future" Ymir mutters

I peek through the window to see Sasha still running as her punishment for eating a steamed potato while the officer questioned us, I comment

"Poor her"

"She's still running?!" Ymir asks in disbelief

"Good for her" Micas says "I know that I could never run for even five minutes"

"You should work on that" I advise, raising my eyebrow

"Meh, maybe later" he ruffles my hair

"Were you guys friends in Trost?" Krista asks

"Neighbours, friends, same thing" Micas shrugs as he continues eating his soup

I envy the way he can lie so easily, I have to think through the whole sentence before I say it. Soon, we get dismissed to bed and I go to my assigned bed in a cabin, there are two bunk beds, so I choose the bottom bunk on the left hand side of the room. I sit down and ignore the other girls chatter as I comb my hair. I think about Lena, and about the life I left behind...

* * *

><p>"I want my niece found as soon as possible"<p>

"Her full name?"

"Octavia Adelaide Falk"

"Distinctive features?"

"Dark blue eyes and her hair looks white"

"Anything else?"

"She has a birthmark on her left collarbone"

"We should find her soon, my liege, there are only three walls"

"You better or I could send you to the gallows if you fail me"

"Of course"

"Glad you understand"

"Yes my liege, find your niece, kill her and bring her body back to you"

"Yes, now go"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Most of the names I made up are German cause I just want them to be, I'll try Hungarian if I write another Attack on Titan fanfic! Hope you guys enjoyed! Have a nice daynight! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for the review and following TheFleshEnt! *Bows* Please continue to read and enjoy (to all of you) And please review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lena's POV<span>**

My name is Magdalena Elsa Falk. I am fifteen years old. I live in a dark dreary castle with my uncle who's the king but I am not proud of it. If anything, I wish I wasn't related to him. I know these are horrible words but it is true. I am unhappy with my life... Almost all of it is death and despair.  
>I lived first with my mother, father and older twin sister, Octavia, in the city in a nice house. We were happy. But then mother and father disappeared and I knew that Octavia knew what had happened to them but she refused to tell me. We were then adopted by our uncle and lived with him for a few years. In that time we never got a moment of peace, servants spied on us all the time and told the king what we said word for word. Each word we said against him, received strikes on our backs like slaves from the matron. When we were eleven, Octavia ran away and left me here with the simple words on paper<p>

I will come back

Four years later, I'm still alone...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ada's POV<strong>

"GET UP!" Ymir screams in my ear

I jump out of my sleep and kick her hard in the stomach

"The hell you do that for?! Flips sake what's wrong with you?!"

She laughs evilly and I glare before getting up and pulling on my uniform. My hair is starting to get pale again, I should ask Micas does he have more berries. Then it hits me. Today's graduation. I run to the dining hall where only a few people are picking away at the grey slop that is apparently porridge. I don't believe the cook. Micas waves when he sees me and I go over

"You look like hell" he comments looking me up and down

"Says you" I retort "You're the expert at it"

"Man, that is just mean" he shakes his head "So, you prepared?"

"No, I need to darken my hair again and I need food"

"You mean the slop?" he arches an eyebrow

"Yeah I need some slop, as bad as it is, I'm still hungry" I say going over to the cook who hands me the grey gunk in a bowl, I suppress grimacing

As soon as I sit down next to Micas, he says "Oh yeah, I got some of the berries for you, if we have free time, I'll darken it for ya" he throws a wink

"Thanks" I mumble through the bland goo that my mouth refuses to swallow, I force myself to and I shiver as I feel it going to my stomach "Eating this is legal torture"

Micas nods understandingly as I force myself to eat. After breakfast, our head teacher comes in and announces "All trainees have two hours before the graduation ceremony, what you do is no matter to us as long as you are back before two hours"

We all salute and the head teacher walks out. Micas turns to me "Well, to the river"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I'm gently patting my hair dry with a towel, Micas is looking over the rippling water of the river. I study him, a habit that I've grown into, he's still the same; tall, cutting around 6ft with thick muscle from training, a well structured and proportioned face with defined cheekbones, dark skin and black hair that flicks over his face. But what stands out the most are his pale green eyes. I hear some of the girls chatter, saying that he's cute and I guess he is attractive but Micas is like my big brother and best friend, I would find it weird to think of him that way. He catches me staring<p>

"Oi! You done drying your hair, miss?"

I throw some slippery seaweed by my side at him which lands and slides down his face "Don't. Call. Me. Miss"

He shrugs and sits next to me "So, here we are, about to be soldiers"

"Here we are" I repeat, sighing "After graduation, we're going for Lena"

He nods "I know, are ya going to tell Ymir and Krista?"

I shake my head "What's the point?"

"They're our friends, we shouldn't have even kept this from them for this long"

"I know but... If we join the Survey Corps, we won't last long"

"God! Are you still gonna join 'em?!" he sounds exasperated

"Yeah" I reply

He gets up and runs his hand through his hair before turning to me "Why the hell are ya so god-damned determined for?"

I shrug and he picks up a rock before throwing it far out in the river. We stay silent again before he turns to me "I'll help ya get Lena out but after that no more, I didn't get ya out of that place for you to simply throwing ya life away to see a Titan. I'm joining the Military Police and I'm gonna restore it to its proper standards!"

I nod as I get up "That'll be helpful but can I ask you one more favour?"

"Depends" he squints his eyes "What's the favour?"

"Will you look after Lena?"

"Sur-"

"And will you no longer consider me as a friend and consider me as an enemy instead?"

"Wait what? That's two favours!"

"I know, but will you agree to them?"

He bites his lip "Can I ask why?"

"No. All you can know is that, I can never be your friend and you can never be my friend. Just promise me that you'll look after Lena"

I hold out my hand and he reluctantly shakes it

"Then, this is the end of the line, Octavia"

"Same to you Ed. Goodbye. I'm so sorry for using you" I whisper as I start to walk away from the only friend I ever had...

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to clean the god-damn canons? Can't they clean themselves?!" I hear someone groan<p>

Task 1 after graduation, clean the canons... classy. I sigh and just keep my head down as I scrub and wipe the sleek canons as we were shown. Tonight, tonight we're getting you Lena. Just a few more hours, just hold on a little longer. Just wait. But then I hear the loud shout

"TITANS!"

I look over the wall, over at the barren wasteland before me and see the Titan drawing closer. Then my mind won't focus anymore as I start hearing the screams and I hear someone, I don't know who, it could be me, whisper

"We're all gonna die"

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs*<strong>

**Will Ada escape the Titans? Will she return to her sister? And will Micas break his promise?**

**Continue to read to find out!**


End file.
